bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Units: Unsealed Justice Anwalt
The other survivor arrives. Unsealed Justice Anwalt Element: Light'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Mock ''Summon: "I wasn't a good friend to him... it's thanks to my anxiety he took that hard choice. I won't commit the same mistake again."'' ''Evolution: "My feelings remain unchanged ever since. I guess my heart couldn't forget him even if I wished it. I'd definitely make things right between us, if I ever have a chance."'' ''Fusion: "... Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about him. Don't mind me."'' ''Lore "A Mock Unit based on Anwalt, a sealed warrior of the Gods on the mountains behind the Bariura Crater. He who was chosen by the one of the Divine Ten fought to protect his friends and guarantee their survival. However, he's also the responsible for making his best friend do the hard choice. One by one they began to fall, starting with Dimas and Shelia. Soon, Clarice, Lockyel and his best friend Lucent were banished to Ishgria and never returned. At a state of despair, Anwalt suddenly found courage burning deep inside him and he gained strength enough to completely defeat the God Army and the demons who caused the catastrophe with his friends. He sealed himself and his regrets ever since, not leaving the area as a punishment for what he did. Had Anwalt never let himself be dominated by anxiety and gave his full and honest support to Lucent, they would have been together. It is said that he would have also confessed his inner feelings, but the results about the success of it are unknown." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''10 Hits ''BB: ''35 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''40 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''50 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''20 DC (2 BC per hit) / X370% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (2 BC per hit) / X560% on all enemies ''UBB: ''38 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Shield God's Blessing 60% boost to max HP, DEF, enormously boosts DEF relative to remaining HP (1% boost per 1% HP), negates critical and elemental damage & reduces Spark damage by 35% ES: My Part of Our Promise Covers and receives damage for allies whose HP has reached 20%, 5% damage reduction & when Adamantium Armor ''is equipped, 30% boost to all parameters ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Guardian's Gate Closure 10 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts DEF for 3 turns (170% boost), damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (6-8 BC fill) & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns SBB: Lord's Definitive Wall 15 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts DEF for 3 turns (170% boost), considerably boosts DEF relative to HP for 3 turns (25% HP to DEF), adds probable 1-turn huge ATK reduction to attack for 1 turn (20% chance to reduce 50% of foes' ATK) & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns UBB: Dracoshield of One Hundred Souls 20 massive Light combo attack on all enemies, enormously reduces damage for 3 turns (all damage is reduced to 1), damage taken fully boosts BB gauge and heals HP for 3 turns & activates Light shield for 5 turns (40000 HP) SP Enhancement Options # 50% boost to DEF = 20 SP # 80% boost to DEF relative to remaining HP (0.8% boost per 1% HP) = 10 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Negates Critical damage = 20 SP # Negates elemental damage = 20 SP # Enhances ES' damage reduction effect (+5%) = 15 SP # Adds Taunt for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB = 35 SP # Adds Light shield for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB (7500 HP) = 25 SP # Enhances BB/SBB's Light Shield effect duration (+ 1 turn) = 25 SP [Unlock '''Adds Light shield for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB]' # Enhances BB/SBB's Light Shield effect durability (+ 2500 HP) = 25 SP '[Unlock Adds Light shield for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB]' # Enhances chance to reduce ATK effect on SBB (+10%) = 20 SP # Allows UBB effects (except enormous damage) to last one more turn = 50 SP 'Custom Sphere Adamantium Armor Type: Damage Reduction Sphere Rating: 6★ Effects: Enormously boosts DEF (300% boost) when HP reaches 30%, reduces Spark damage (50% reduction), negates critical and elemental damage Creator's Own Thoughts The last Unit from ''Chased Outsiders'.'' Anwalt is the true mitigator of the batch and the only other Unit who survived the incident alongside Lucent Rubicante. He has potent effects to further improve damage reduction, being a DEF booster alongside normal mitigation. With this, the batch is finally done. 'This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out!''' Category:Blog posts